that,s life
by dot23
Summary: after Animaniacs, go through Yakko,s personal life: siblings, work, women, troubles...


AN: Okay, i,m not very good writing long chapters, but who cares..? well, Gonna try a quite different fic. I know there are some of this kind over here and there, but here ..you have another one. Dont be mean, this time i dont want any review if you dont like the story or if it,s not constructive. I only accept constructive criticism and that means no hurting coments. I,ve never been mean with other writers here, sooo i want the same for me. there is and old saying : _Treat others like you,d like them to treat you._

**Chapter one**

A piercing and annoying noise was getting into his head impertinently until he finally opened his eyes and with a little groan , he slid a hand through the night table in order to turn off the Tweety shaped alarm clock ( a keepsake from his childhood...and from his siblings). He looked at the time in it, it was 6:30 a.m , and with a numb and tired movement , turned aside to look over at the feminine body which was lying beside him with a deep and steady breathing. Nina was a quite attractive human toon with long blonde hair which was now falling over her asleep face on a funny messy way. Yakko watched her for few more seconds under the moon-light that was getting in the bedroom through the half open window.

She seemed so innocent asleep...but he didnt feel the same thing he felt for her a couple of years ago anymore. During his entire life, he always had felt himself attracted by the most beautiful women around, but however now, he knew that beauty didnt make him feel happy and that there was a huge diference between love and...sex.

When he first put his eye on her in a toon convention two years ago, he thought she would be the girl of his life. She was working as an unkown character on a new cartoon show with adult humor, and he was introducing his first box set of Animaniacs on dvd, cause after the Animaniacs cancellation, neither his sibs nor him had could find much to do. They had had to leave the tower three years later since the studio couldnt keep them, and now the DVDs vols were giving them all something but still it wasnt enough since the studio took the biggest part of it ...as usual. So Yakko himself had been spending the last years working for some kinda social service, making laugh sick children and stuff to pay the rent. He had always liked kids,... as well as his sibs did..._his sibs..._ . He hold back a tear.

Shaking this thoughts out of his mind, he looked over at Nina one more time half sad grin on his face , God...she was so damn beautiful, but he wasnt sure if he had ever been really in love with her, just one thing was for sure...he liked her _soooo_ much and he was now fond of her on a certain way. She was kinda his pal now after all. But love...no no no no, that feeling wasnt love indeed.

With a a little sigh, he finally got up very carefully in order not to wake her up, and after he had covered her up with the sheets again, he headed towards the bathroom...

" _Yakkooo...?? "_ A growsy female voice made Yakko stop in his tracks. "_ Wheeere... are... you ..goinnng...?" _

_Damn it..._"Gotta work dear, dont you remember?"

" Work??...today??" " Today is Saturday..." Nina said more surprised but still half asleep.

" Yup,...it,s Saturday, and dont you remember that Saturdays i also work making kids happy..??" Yakko said with and undertone of sarcasm from the doorframe looking at her thoroughly. She was so sensual between the shadows of the night wearing that sexy pajama.

Nina quickly noticed the way he was watching her and with a mischievous smile, she patted her side of the bed to indicate him to get close.

" Why do you have to go to work today?..." She asked with a groan that it seemed more like a moan. " Stay here...with me..." She said on a suggestive manner as she winked an eye at him.

" You already know that i cant, i gotta work...i like my job and besides i like those poor kids. They remind me what i used to do years ago...what i used to be... . Plus, the rent , we gotta pay the rent .." He chuckled " That,s another important point." Yakko replied trying to hide the wish he was feeling. But Nina didnt give up easily.

" Are ..you ..really ..leave me ..here...alone??" She said pityfully " We could spend ...a good time together " Nina groaned dragging those final words as she spreaded the legs.

Yakko got stunned and kept staring at where she wanted him to stare. But suddenly he frowned and looked away ... ." Find something to keep you entertained and leave me alone" He said in a bored tone as he shut the door of the bedroom leaving the girl with trembling lips.


End file.
